1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and an image processing method thereby, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that extracts and displays pixels of a subject from an image that is being captured, and an image processing method thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for separating a subject and a background from an image is used in various types of vision systems including a video surveillance, human counting, video editing, etc. In particular, a video conversation that uses a voice and an image together has been recently commercialized with the development of the Internet and the advent of web cameras. In this video conversation, there are parts of the image, such as a background, that a person may not want to be exposed by the camera. Therefore, a person who acts as a subject may be separated from a background to replace the background with a new background and to transmit the new background instead so as to protect privacy of the person. Also, a background of an image that is currently captured may be replaced to create an effect as if a person is in a location different than the actual location of the person. According to a background replacement technology as described above, a subject and a background are first separated from an image.
An existing image separating technology includes a method of removing only a pixel corresponding to a pre-given background from a current input image to extract only a person pixel from an image if information about a background is pre-given. For example, there is a method of arranging a screen of a pre-given color or pattern behind a person, a method of pre-capturing, storing, and using a background when a person does not exist, etc. Also, if information about a background is not pre-given, a person pixel may be extracted from an image by using a method of enabling a user to move out of a view angle of a camera so as to learn the background when performing initial capturing, a method of assuming that a pixel, which is not changed for several frames, is a background and learning the background, or the like.
However, existing technologies for learning a background have various restrictive conditions. In other words, there is a problem of arranging a private screen, forcing a person to move far away from a view angle of a camera when performing initial capturing, or taking a long time to extract a pixel that is not changed for several frame.
Therefore, the inventors of current disclosure have determined there is a need for methods for a user to receive feedback to accurately learn a background in real time so as to further conveniently and efficiently extract a person pixel from an image that is captured.